Organic light emitting diodes are vulnerable to moisture and/or gas. Organic light emitting diodes can suffer from delamination at an interface between a metal field and a light emitting layer due to moisture. The organic light emitting diodes can have high resistance due to oxidation of metals and can suffer from degradation of organic materials in the light emitting layer due to moisture and/or oxygen. The organic light emitting diode can suffer from deterioration in light emission due to oxidation of the light emitting layer or the metal field by outgassing inside or outside the organic light emitting diodes. Thus, the organic light emitting diode must be encapsulated by an encapsulation composition capable of protecting the organic light emitting diode from moisture and/or gas.
The organic light emitting diode can be encapsulated by an encapsulation layer having a multilayer structure in which organic layers and inorganic layers are alternately stacked one above another. The organic layers can be formed by plasma deposition. However, the organic layers can be etched by plasma. Etching of the organic layers can deteriorate an encapsulation function of the organic layers and provide adverse influence on formation of the inorganic layers. Each of the organic layers is formed between two adjacent inorganic layers. If the organic layers exhibit low resistance to plasma, there can be difficulty in formation of the inorganic layers. As a result, the organic light emitting diode can suffer from deterioration in luminous characteristics and reliability.
The encapsulation layer includes a plurality of inorganic layers on a substrate. Thus, the encapsulation layer can suffer from slight lifting between the inorganic layers and/or delamination or slight lifting between the substrate and the inorganic layer. As a result, the inorganic layers cannot sufficiently prevent moisture and/or oxygen from penetrating the organic light emitting diode.
The background technique of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-0071039.